


You Are My Sunshine

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>
<br/><span class="u">You Are My Sunshine</span>
<br/></b></p>
    </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  You Are My Sunshine   
> **

**  
You Are My Sunshine   
**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 **A/N: Fred just wouldn't be quiet. So to keep her happy (because we all know that a discontented Fred turns into Illyria and does that time-slip thing and gets confusing as hell) I wrote this. Fred's last happy memory before she . . . you know. Turns blue. And all that good stuff.**

"But that doesn't make any sense," I shook my head at Lorne, confused.

"I just call 'em like I see 'em," Lorne shrugged.

"But the cavemen have fire," I pointed out. "That's what they live with in their caves. The astronauts should at least have some sort of weapon." I caught a glimpse of my Wesley-how I loved calling him that-coming up the stairs toward us. "Hey there," I called.

Wesley smiled, one of those rare, genuine, and utterly sunny smiles that I miss as soon as they're gone. "I was just on my way to thinking of an excuse to come and see you," he said.

"And how's that working out?" I asked, grinning back at him.

"Really great," he sighed happily. "Where are you coming from?"

"Oh, medical," I waved my hand dismissively, hoping he wouldn't question me too closely. It had been really stupid to touch that sarcophagus without knowing what it was. "I breathed some old mummy dust. Had to make sure I didn't discover any new germs."

I watched, a little dismayed as my light tone didn't assuage his worries. "You all right?"

"They shooed me right off," I assured him. "Mummy free."

"Good," he said, genuinely relieved. I was hoping to take you out tomorrow night, and I don't feature you wrapped in bandages."

"Take me out where?" I asked, grinning again. I'd never get used to finally feeling like I belonged right where I was. I loved it.

"Can it be a secret?" Wesley asked, making me want to kiss him.

"Oh, sheesh," Lorne groaned, pushing between us and walking down the stairs. "Get a balcony you two, huh?"

"You'll still find me for lunch, though, right?" I called after him.

Lorne stopped halfway down the stairs to turn around and look at me, his smile belying his words of disgust. "I'll just look where the sun shines," he agreed. He started down the stairs again, humming, then singing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine . . ."

I wrapped my arms around Wesley and sang the next line, smiling like a fool. "You make me happy-"

Before I could finish, I heard Lorne gasp in horror, caught the tails of his coat as he turned in my peripheral vision. I began to frown, but suddenly my whole world narrowed down to coughing, and then there was blood, and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I felt my body topple over, falling in a perfect arc that I couldn't have repeated if I tried. Lorne caught me, and Wes rushed down the stairs to help him hold me as I began to have a seizure.

My last happy memory was of Wesley, so brave and so handsome, shouting, "Get medical, someone get medical _now_!" I tried to smile as the warm assurance of being loved swept through me, but my body wouldn't cooperate, and then suddenly, everything was black.


End file.
